Emperor versus Emperor
by LucyLucielle
Summary: akihiko dan mitsutu sudah bertunangan. tapi mitsuru berpaling pada orang lain. akihiko marah dan berusaha merebut mitsuru kembali. enjoy!


Fanfic yg ga sengaja kepikiran waktu bikin animanga_game summoner. tadinya mikir, kenapa ga ada yang mau summon akihiko ya? terus tiba2 kepikiran orang yang satu ini.... jadi mikir yg aneh2 deh

Disclaimer : persona 3 & 4 punyanya atlus.

langsung mulai aja!

**Emperor vs. Emperor**

**iwatodai**

Pagi itu sang direktur kirijo group, mitsuru kirijou berjalan menuju rumah tunangannya. laki2 berambut putih yang hampir tidak pernah kalah dalam pertandingan tinju. ia bermaksud mengucapkan selamat pagi pada laki2 yang dicintainya, akihiko sanada.

ting tong.... mitsuru memencet bel rumah akihiko

akihiko membuka pintunya

mitsuru :selamat pagi sayang....

Akihiko hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk tunangannya

akihiko :ayo, masuk! kamu bawa apa?

mitsuru :ini, aku bawa beberapa bahan makanan untuk sarapan kamu

akihiko :terima kasih ya

akihiko mencium kening mitsuru. pipi mitsuru memerah. mitsuru tersenyum, lalu pergi ke dapur,memasakan sarapan untuk tunangannya tercinta

**inaba**

lain lagi bagi orang berotot ini yang kelihatan sangat sangar, tapi lembut didalam,si kanji tatsumi. ia sedang memikirkan orang yang disukainya,naoto shirogane yang tak kunjung menyadari menghela nafas. ia pun pergi ke luar untuk berjalan2. siapa tau ada yang menarik. south shopping district, kanji bertemu sang mantan artis idola, rise kujikawa.

Rise :hai,kanji-kun!

Kanji :oh, hai, risechi

Rise :kanji sedang cari naoto ya?

kanji :eh?! engga kok! cuma jalan2 aja!

Rise :iya,ya. lagi pula naoto kan lagi pergi ke iwatodai....

kanji :sedang apa dia di iwatodai?!

rise :katanya ada kasus. makanya dia dipanggil buat mecahin kasusnya!

kanji :oh...

rise :kau mau pergi menyusul naoto?

kanji :ti..tidak kok! lagipula aku tidak punya uang!

rise :aku bayarin deh.....

kanji :itu sangat tidak perlu! aku tidak mau merepotkan risechi!

rise :tidak apa-apa. aku tidak merasa terbebani kok..!

rise tersenyum. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. kanji berpikir lagi untuk menerima tawaran rise. setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke iwatodai, menemui orang yang ia cintai

rise :tapi aku ikut ya!

kanji :eh?! kenapa?!

rise :cuma mau refreshing. mau ke escapade!

kanji sweatdrop

setelah berkemas & minta izin(kok boleh ya?),mereka pergi ke iwatodai.....

**back to iwatodai**

akihiko telah selesai memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan dan mitsuru berencana untuk pergi ke paulownia mall untuk sekedar jalan2 berdua

**Pau****lownia mall**

mitsuru :mau kemana?

akihiko :bagaimana kalu ke chagall cafe?

mitsuru :baiklah

**kanji side**

kanji dan rise sudah sampai di port island. mereka check-in ke shirakawa boulevard dan pergi ke paulonia mall.

rise :kanji, aku baru saja telpon naoto. katanya kasusnya sudah kelar. dia sedang di chagall cafe. bersantai sebentar

kanji :baiklah. aku akan ke chagall cafe. kau pergi ke escapade saja

rise :dah kanji!

kanji berjalan menuju chagall cafe. di chagall cafe ia bertemu seorang cewek yang menurutnya cantik luar biasa. bukan naoto. tapi mitsuru. dan tampaknya mitsuru sedang sendirian karena akihiko sedang ke kamar mandi. kanji mendekati mitsuru

kanji :hai. kau cantik sekali. siapa namamu?

wajah mitsuru memerah

mitsuru :namaku mitsuru kirijo

kanji :jadi kau direktur kirijo group itu? bagaimana kalau kita berjalan2 sebentar

ga tau kenapa mitsuru mau2 aja. udah di pelet kali sama kanji

naoto yang dari tadi memanggil kanji bengong karena kanji pergi begitu saja bersama seorang cewek. ia pun melihat ke arah meja mitsuru. disana ada cowok berambut putih yang tidak lain adalah akihiko yang kesal karena ditinggal mitsuru. naoto mendekati akihiko

naoto :apakah kau tadi duduk bersama seorang gais berambut merah panjang?

akihiko :ya! tapi, sekarang dia meninggalkan ku!

naoto :tadi dia pergi bersama temanku. sepertinya kita harus mengejar mereka. namaku naoto shirogane. salam kenal

akihiko :wow! jadi kau detective prince itu? namaku akihiko sanada. mohon kerjasamanya. ayo, kita kejar mereka

diluar chagall cafe, naoto melihat rise yang sedang terbengong2

naoto :risechi! ada apa?!

rise :tadi.... aku ... melihat kanji.... tapi dia sedang berjalan bersama..... seorang gadis yang lebih cantik dari naoto(ya iyalah!naoto kan ganteng!)

naoto & akihiko sweatdrop

akihiko :apakah cewek itu berambut merah panjang?

rise :ya, kurang lebih begitu

akihiko makin marah

rise :siapa dia?

naoto :namanya akihiko sanada. tampaknya ia mempunyai hubungan dengan gadis berambut merah itu.

akihiko :ayo! kita kejar! keburu kehilangan jejak!

mereka mengikuti mitsuru &kanji

akihiko :ngapain sih mereka itu?! lama banget jalan2nya! kenapa kita ga langsung sergap aja?!  
naoto :kita harus berhati2

rise :naoto-kun, aku dari tadi merasakan firasat buruk....

akhirnya sampailah mereka di naganaki shrine. akihiko, naoto , dan rise langsung menyergap mereka.

akihiko :mitsuru!!! i'll execute you!!!!!!

mitsuru :woy! kebalik! itu kan jurus gua!

akihiko :oh,iya,ya

kanji,naoto,&rise sweatdrop

akihiko :kenapa kamu maunya sama orang aneh kayak dia?!

mitsuru :cari sensasi aja

semuanya sweatdrop

akihiko :tidak masuk akal! pasti kamu di pelet!(tau aja.....)

mitsuru :tau ah! bagaimana kalau kalian bertarung aja?! yang menang jadi pasanganku!

akihiko :itu sih gampang!

mitsuru :oh,iya. aku lupa ngasih tau. kanji-kun juga persona-user(dari mana taunya ya?!)

akihiko :yaahhh... begitu doang! aku bawa evoker kok!

naoto :juga?!berarti kalian...

rise :persona-user! pantesan dari tadi ga enak perasaanku!

tiba2 muncul ring dari mana tau

naoto :yak! para penonton sekalian! kita akan melihat pertarungan persona-user!

rise :pemenangnya akan mendapatkan hadiah menikah dengan mitsuru kirijo!

dengan anggunnya mitsuru melambaikan tangannya. kanji sm akihiko tambah bersemangat

naoto :pertarungan dimulai! rise tolong analisis mereka berdua!

rise :baik! kanzeon!

kanji memegang sebuah meja sebagai senjatanya. sedangkan akihiko sudah menyiapkan sebuah sarung tinju

kanji :baiklah! untuk permulaan! rokuten-maoh!ziodyne!

kanji menghancurkan kartunya. munculah rokuten-maoh bersamaan dengan sebuah petir yang sangat besar. akihiko berhasil menghindar.

akihiko :payah!

akihiko berlari kearah kanji. ia melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arah kanji. tapi, tentu saja kanji bisa menahannya dengan senjatanya yang gede. akihiko memegang meja kanji,mengangkatnya dan meninju kanji tepat di pipinya.

kanji :cih! kenapa kau tidak memakai persona mu?! takut?! atau tidak bisa?!

akihiko :orang yang hanya meremehkan tidak akan bisa menang

kanji :mari kita buktikan!rokuten-maoh!vicious strike!!!

akihiko berusaha menghindar. tapi ia tidak bisa

akihiko :argh!!!!

kanji :mampus lo!

naoto :yak!para penonton sekalian! kita sudah lihat tadi kanji mengeluarkan vile assault yang membuat akihiko terpental jauh! bagaimanakah keadaan akihiko? mari kita tanyakan pada risechi!

rise :akihiko menerima luka parah akibat serangan kanji yang tadi!

akihiko :cih! baiklah! caesar! diarama!

akihiko mengarahkan evoker ke kepalanya.

kanji :WHAT THE?!!!

kanji pingsan seketika karena shock. ia mengira akihiko bunuh diri

......hening.....

caesar muncul dan menyembuhkan akihiko

naoto :pemenangnya adalah akihiko sanada!!!!!!

mitsuru :hei! curang! kanji kan hanya pingsan karena akihiko memanggil persona!

naoto :lagian caranya aneh banget... cari2 sensasi nih yang buat!

rise :tadi aku juga shock!

akihiko :aku menang kan?!ayo, mitsuru!pulang!

mitsuru yang masih kena pelet ga mau pulang. kanji pun bangkit dari kubur

kanji :woy! ayo terusin pertandingannya!

naoto :tidak bisa! kan tadi kamu udah kalah! udah tepar!

kanji :ga mau tau! ayo! lanjutin!

akihiko :ngotot banget sih!

kanji :emang kenapa?!

rise :nanti ku kasih tau rahasiamu tentang king's game lho!

kanji :bodo!

mitsuru :baiklah! sekarang beritahulah keahlian kalian! aku yang akan menentukan!

akihiko :kau sudah tahu kan? aku bisa tinju,tidak pernah kalah, pintar de-es-beh

mitsuru :kanji????

kanji :ummmmmm........ membuat boneka.....

....hening....

mitsuru :baiklah. akihiko, ayo pulang

tampaknya peletnya udah ga mempan lagi karena mitsuru udah ilpiil denger keahliannya kanji. akihiko tersenyum. mereka pun berjalan pulang berdua dengan mesranya

sedangkan kanji.......

rise :aku turut berduka cita ya!

naoto :tabahlah.....

rise :masih banyak cewek diluar sana! termasuk....

rise melirik ke naoto

naoto :ada apa, risechi?

rise :tidak apa-apa....

kanji mulai kembali kepada naoto. ia menyadari bahwa mitsuru itu *piiiippp*(dieksekusi sama mitsuru). ga lah. ia menyadari bahwa mitsuru itu labih cocok sama akihiko. dan dia lebih cocok kalau sama naoto.

akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke shirakawa boulevard dan esok paginya mereka pulang ke inaba

**~the end~**

ini lagi... fanfic aneh yang ditemukan secara tidak sengaja

seaneh apapun... di ripiu ya!!!

jangan lupa lho....

soal scene pertarungannya ga terlalu banyak. soalnya susah kalau di tulis....

dan... kenapa harus di chagall cafe????

abisnya ga tau lagi mau dimana...

terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic saiah yang aneh bin ajaib ini.....!


End file.
